Somethings are better left unsaid
by ZingerTreats
Summary: Draco accidently puts lust potion in the wrong pumpkin juice. Things are said that hit a cord in Draco's heart. One shot. Smut. HP/DM/RW.


M/M

Smut one-shot

3sum

HP/DM/RW

Rated M

WARNING: MALE ON MALE CONTENT SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RON/DRACO/HARRY.

Harry was kissing Draco deeply his body becoming hot with each stroke of Draco's toung on his own. Someone had forgotten to lock the room of requirements because the door flew open, Harry and Draco did not see it. Ron quickly closed the door quietly as grossed out as he was he could not look away. Ron watched as Harry sucked on Draco's toung moaning into his mouth. Something deep inside Ron snapped growling he lunged forward pushing Harry off of Draco. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE!" Ron's anger rolling off him in waves. Harry jumped back the lust potion that Draco had slipped into Harry's drink that night had been ment for Ron. Draco smirked watching as Ron scowled at Harry and Harry was looking back at Ron lust and want clearly written on Harry's face. "What are you doing, with... HIM of all people, I can understand that you like blokes but come on Harry this, this is DRACO MALFOY!, Mr Ferret face. we are talking about." Ron heard Draco snort and turned on him scowling the anger getting more intense. "What is your problem Malfoy, Not getting any from daddy so you have to suck face with Harry?, Don't look at me like that Malfoy, you knows it's true." "Take that back Weaselbe or I will hex you into next week." Draco narrowed his eyes what Ron had said hit to close to home for Draco's comfort. "No, Just because you go around acting like your Merlin's gift to the world don't mean you are does it? Daddy must have loved playing with his little fuck toy, Right Malfoy, you just loved him touching you didn't you, you sick pervert."

Draco lunged at Ron, slamming his fist hard into his face. "YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH YOU ASSHOLE! MY FATHER MOLESTED ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG! WHEN I TOLD HIM TO STOP HE SAID IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD!, WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAK DOSE THAT TO THIER OWN CHILD! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY! I DO WHAT I DO YOU BASTERD!" Draco couldn't stop his fists were pounding into Ron's face, Harry was trying to pull Draco off but he would not have it. "MY FATHER HURT ME! ARE YOU HAPPY! HE MADE ME DO THINGS... THINGS I NEVER WANTED TO DO, NOT WITH HIM! WHEN YOU ARE 5 YEARS OLD AND YOUR FATHER TELLS YOU YOUR A GOOD BOY FOR DOING THESE THINGS! WHEN IT IS ALL YOU FUCKING KNOW! THEN YOU CAN TALK ABOUT HOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT FEELS! UNTIL THEN! LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE GUILT TRIPS GOT IT!" Draco stood up spit on Ron and stumbled into a bathroom that had showed up in the room of requirements. Tears streaming down his face as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ron sat up he could not believe what he had herd, never in all Rons life did he feel as guilty as he did in that moment. "You should not have said that Ron, if you had known...would you have still said such mean cruel things?" Harry said as he sat on the bed the room and decided they would need. "I... I never...I dident know Harry... I am sorry I said it but I can't take it back...can I?" Harry seemed to think for a second still under the lust potion he nodded twords the bathroom door. "Go tell him your sorry, try to make it up to him somehow...that is the only way I can think of at the moment."

Draco was laying at the bottom of the shower basin. Letting the ice-cold shower wash over him,crying softly to himself. "why? why did you have to say that to me?Weasel?" Draco whispers when he had heard the bathroom door open gently. He listened as Ron pulled back the curtain looking down at him, with a mixture of guilt and something else Draco count not read in the redheaded Gryffendore's irish eyes. Much to Draco's surprize Weasley started undressing then slipped into the tub behind him. Draco turned around looking into those eyes. "I..Mal..Draco, I'm sorry for saying those things...If I had known... I am sorry mal..Draco, part of the reason I said it was... well.. I was afrade you were going to take Harry away from me... but... well.. I realize that I pushed him off of you...I did not push you off of him, so..um oh hell with it, Draco can I.. Can I kiss you?..." Ron waited with bated breath as Draco stared into his eyes.

Ron did not know what to expect, a small part of him wanted to run away and hide forever. Yet the other part wanted to stay and hold Draco till Malfoy felt better. I never came in here to kiss him bloody hell what am I doing? Ron thought to himself, as Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips agenst Ron's gently. Ron was a bit take off guard and he unknowingly let his body respond for him. All thinking flew out the window as Draco kissed him slowly, gently. Like he was afrade to break or to break Ron. Pulling back Draco whispers softly, "it was ment for you...I made a lust potion, it was ment for you, Weasel...I... I wanted you not Harry bloody potter. when I saw him drink your goblet of potion spiked pumpkin juice. I am sorry for what I did Weasel. It's just... well I wanted you to come to your senses about me... about us. Yet it ended wrong and then Potter came to me. I couldn't stop him... so I thought if I just let the potion work out of his system... well. Forgive me Weasel..."

Draco swallowed looking into Ron's eyes, his own eyes speaking the truth. Ron nodded leaning forward he whispered. "I forgive you Draco Malfoy, My ferret. But what about Harry, he out their waiting on a bed? I don't know if I can... well you know." Draco grinned weakly at Ron and slowly started to untangle himself from Ron. "Don't worry Weasel, Just think of him as a second me if it will help you." Draco winked turning off the cold shower water, he slipped out of his clothes knowing Ron was watching he swayed into the room looking behind him. "Come on Weasel, a little flesh on flesh is something everyone needs once in a while."

Harry sat on the bed humming a simple tune, as he waited for Ron and Draco to come out of the bathroom. He sighed and fell backwards hoping that they made up, Harry was still horny. Just the thought of what they could be doing in the tub together, or over the sink counter. oh dear sweet Merlin, what those two could be doing at all. It was quiet to quiet for Harry at the moment. "Ugh come on guys... Get out here so I can watch you suck each other! I don't care if I don't get to be part of it but I want to at least watch..!" Harry heard someone chuckle it sounded like Ron. Harry sat up his eyes went to the naked pair walking close to him, he moaned eyeing them almost hungrily. "You two are wet... and mmm naked, I want in on the secret please?" Draco grabbed Ron and threw him on the bed next to where Harry was sitting, Draco climbed over Ron and started kissing him. Ron moaned digging his fingers into Draco's back wrapping a leg around Draco the other landed on Harry.

Harry watched not doing anything at first, then he leaned over Draco looking into Ron's eyes. He saw it the dark blush the flushed freckle skin agenst Draco's own pale skin. Ron turned his face just so and looked at Harry his eyes became wide a bit then closed. " Potter, take those damn clothes off and do as you please with me, but Weasel is mine...mmmk" Harry nodded taking off his own clothes faster than one could say Quiddich. Grinning his mouth found Draco's neck he licked and sucked the back of it. Moaning as Draco pressed his arse agenst Him, panting Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry winking. "Come on, you know you want me. That's what it was for remember" Draco said in a husky voice that sent Harry's body on edge. He spread Draco's cheeks leaning down he flicked his toung over Draco's puckered hole. Panting he eased back he pushed a finger into Draco. His hard manhood jumped at the feeling of heat coming from inside Draco.

Ron could not think, his mind was have gone as Draco sucked on his toung. Moaning he thrust his hips up he felt another pair of legs there but pushed it out of his mind. Letting the feeling of Draco's kiss take over him. "mmmm Draco... pleasee.." Ron had no idea what he was asking for but his brain seemed to know. His own hardened rod was throbbing agenst Draco's leg or was it Harry's he couldnt tell. It was so good, te taste of Draco on his young the feeling as Draco cried out softly, pushing a finger into him. There was a little pain but not much soon Ron was seeing stars. As Draco worked his fingers into Ron's entrance. Harry had thrust hard into Draco thrusting upwards making Draco cry out pushing back agenst him. Ron panted digging his nails into Draco's back, pulling him closer. He moaned softly into Draco's ear "take me Draco... I mmm Pleasee" Ron could not hold back he had no idea what he wanted all he knew was that he wanted Draco closer to him.

Draco panting, pulled his fingers out of Ron. He rubbed his harden manhood agenst Ron's entrance. "You want this... Mmm ahh it may hurt a bit" Draco wimperd as Harry hit his prostate. Draco arched his back unable to do much for a blinding moment then he thrust forward into Ron, growling softly into his ear. "Mine all mine, no one elses... mmmm ahh mine." Ron nearly cried out in pain, then much to his pleasure Draco kissed him, long and deep. Sucking on Rons toung as he held as still as he could. Soon Harry was slamming into Draco it made Draco start pumping into Ron. Moaning out Draco's name as he felt his insides clench around Draco's Hard throbbing member. His own was stroked hard and quick by Draco's skilled hand.

Harry thrust once more into Draco pulling put fast he stroked himself over the back of Draco. His hard manhood exploding his hot thick seed over both Ron and Draco. Making him moan as he sank back on the bed to watch Draco and Ron make love. Knowing that he may hate himself in the morning but at that moment Harry didnt care. He could see the love in Rons eyes as he looked up into Draco's own eyes.

He smiled contentedly knowing he was going to be hurting soon. Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Ron and Draco to finish in peace. Harry snuck out of the room of requirements making sure to lock and silence it. Smirking there was one person he really wanted to visit before he really went to bed. Grinning he made his way down to dungeons, hoping to run into professor Snape.


End file.
